True Life Of Twilight
by Ancre
Summary: Bella Swan vit en Floride avec ses trois amis James, Edward et Jacob. Tous mènent une vie palpitante, partagée entre le coming out des vampires dans la société et les sorties où chacun fini bourrés. Un jour s'ajoutera le regard hypnotique de Damon Salvat
1. Chapitre 1: Je pue à ce point?

Bella Swan vit en Floride avec ses trois amis James, Edward et Jacob. Tous mènent une vie palpitante, partagée entre le coming out des vampires dans la société et les sorties où chacun fini bourrés. Un jour s'ajoutera le regard hypnotique de Damon Salvatore...

**Chapitre 1 **

Musique écoutée: Live The Party - Jonas Brothers

Je suis la seule fille de notre groupe. Il y a mon voisin, James, son meilleur ami Edward et le mien, Jacob. On passe nos journées ensemble, je suis une fille efféminée mais je me conduis comme un véritable mec. On est à la plage du matin au soir et même parfois la nuit. Jacob est le meilleur ami que l'on peut avoir. Il est grand, basané, il a des yeux noisette et des cheveux noir de jais. Il a un sourire qui les fait toutes craquer. Mais il est à moi. Il est adorable avec ses airs d'enfants.  
>James est un peu le meneur. On fait quasiment tout ce qu'il nous dit de faire. Moi parce que je veux garder ma place dans le groupe, Jacob parce que je l'y oblige (et comme il tient à moi, il obéit) Edward ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Il s'en fout un peu mais il est un peu dans son monde, ce garçon est un grand romantique, il croit presque à Bambi. On est quatre dans notre quartier alors du coup, on se serre les coudes. James et Edward sont un peu particulier, ce sont des êtres des ténèbres, comme dis Edward. Jacob lui est un loup-garou. C'est chouette, je me sens en sécurité quand on est ensemble. J'ai trois grand-frères pour veiller sur moi. Ça fait maintenant 10 ans que les vampires se sont fait connaître. A la mort de leurs ambassadeurs. Ils vivent tellement passionnément, je les envie... James est arrogant, il est fier de ce qu'il est, Edward moins. Jake lui est comme James, il cherche les embrouilles, fait son malin. Logiquement leurs deux races sont ennemies mais Jake a réussi à démontrer que les deux peuvent cohabiter. D'ailleurs avec James ils font les quatre coups à l'école. Tous les jours une gaffe différente.<p>

Ce matin, je suis déjà sur la route de l'école quand Jacob surgit à coté de moi depuis le bosquet.  
>- Tu t'es encore coiffée avec un pétard aujourd'hui ?<br>- Ta gueule, on avait plus d'eau chaude.  
>- Oh, il va falloir que j'aille chez toi pour réparer ton chafaud encore une fois ?<br>- Jake, t'as juste fais que taper dessus la dernière fois.  
>- Mais il s'est remis en marche.<br>- Ma mère veut faire appel à un pro cette fois. Donc, on doit attendre la semaine prochaine.  
>Il éclate de rire.<br>- Tu vas avoir cette tête pendant tout ce temps ? Tu vas sentir comme Donatienne !  
>Il rit de plus belle. Donatienne, c'est une fille de la classe, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se lave jamais tellement elle sent mauvais.<br>- D'ailleurs tu commences à sentir vraiment, rajoute-t-il en me reniflant le cou.  
>Je remets mes cheveux sur mes épaules en remontant mon sac à bandoulière.<br>- C'est notre bus ! crie-t-il en se mettant à courir après le véhicule jaune qui s'arrête à quelques mètres.  
>Je rigole et le suis en trottinant. On grimpe, comme on habite à quelques kilomètres quand même de l'école, on est seul dedans. Presque. Il y a bien une des abeilles de l'école.<br>Elle est habillée comme toute les autres, presque orange à cause du fond de teint et ses cheveux sont brillants...  
>- La regarde pas comme ça, tu pues toi, se moqua Jake en devinant le fond de ma pensée.<br>Je lui lance un regard noir.  
>- Tu crois que ce sera comment cette rentrée ?<br>- A chier, je marmonne en me rattrapant au siège de devant dans le virage.  
>- Tu es pessimiste. On te trouvera un bel humain.<br>- Très drôle.  
>- C'est vrai, t'as pas de chance en amour, tu tombes toujours sur des gars pas pour toi...<br>- Je m'en fous, ça me convient.  
>- Je t'en prie Bella, tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça.<br>Il baisse la voix.  
>- Tu ne veux pas sortir avec des vampires mais tu refuses de sortir avec des humains qui ne sont pas des mauvais garçons.<br>- Peuh, n'importe nawak.  
>Sa main s'abat sur mon visage me cachant la vue. Je ris en la retirant. Le bus freine tout à coup et Jake ne me rattrape même pas et je fini étalée dans l'allée.<br>- Jake, espèce de con ! je persifle en le regardant s'esclaffer.  
>Il frappe du poing sur le siège tellement il rit, cet abruti. Je me relève pendant que les élèves grimpent dans le bus, m'époussette un peu le pantalon et me rassied.<br>- Cette fille est trop conne, fait Jacob en regardant un groupe de poupée qui venait de monter dans le bus.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- C'est ce que la maigrelette à dit. En te regardant.  
>- Tu lis sur les lèvres toi maintenant ? Attends, c'est de moi qu'elle parle, là ?<br>- Je crois bien, ironise-t-il.  
>La colère me monte au nez. Elle va voir celle là !<br>- Belle, tu vas où ? s'exclame Jacob en me retenant par la taille.  
>- Lui casser sa petite gueule de Barbie !<br>- Calme-toi, pas besoin. Elle croit que t'as couché avec Josh Galloway.  
>- J'en ai marre de cette réputation...<br>- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Belle...  
>Il n'empêche que ça m'énerve. Un jour à une soirée, ce type m'a emmenée à sa voiture. Il a voulu coucher avec moi mais je me suis enfuie. Il avait réussi à déchirer mon gilet et avait cassé la bretelle de mon débardeur. Les gens avaient pensé que nous avions fais l'amour sauvagement. Mais j'avais juste failli me faire violer. Dégoutée d'avoir été si naïve, je n'avais pas pris la peine de démentir. Josh était grand blond, il faisait partie de l'équipe de natation, son père était directeur de l'école, ça n'aurait servit à rien.<br>- On ira en moto demain, je soupire.  
>- Ta mère va m'arracher les yeux si je fais ça.<br>- C'est toi qui conduiras, alors.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin à l'école, j'aperçois la voiture grise d'Edward. Il manque juste James. Jake me prend par les épaules en voyant que je broie du noir. Nous marchons en silence jusqu'à Edward qui dessine sur un carnet, assit sur le muret de la grille. Jake lui saute dessus et Edward l'envoie valdinguer à quelques mètres.  
>Je m'empare du carnet qui a glissé sur le sol. C'est un dessin de moi, souriante devant un feu de camp. On avait l'habitude d'en faire cet été.<br>- Edward, c'est trop chou ! je crie en lui sautant au coup.  
>- Il est pas terminé, marmonne Edward en voulant le récupérer.<br>- Hey, rougis pas, Cullen ! je le charrie en éloignant le carnet de lui. C'est pour moi ?  
>- Nan.<br>- Si, c'est pour moi !  
>- Nan.<br>- Allez, avoue !  
>Il lance son bras si rapidement que je ne le vois pas passer. Il a déjà le carnet dans ses mains que je regarde dans la mienne.<br>- On va à l'appel ?  
>- On commence à 9h, nous, répondit Edward. Nous les terminales !<br>- Quoi ? je m'étonne.  
>- Ouais.<br>- Bon, j'y vais alors, annonce Jake en s'en allant. Souhaitez-moi bonne merde !  
>- Bonne merde ! On répond en cœur.<br>Je m'assois à côté d'Edward.  
>- Pourquoi tu es venu si on a cours à 9h ?<br>- Je savais que tu allais oublier.  
>- Ce que tu es mignon, quand tu t'occupes de moi ! je rigole en lui pinçant les joues.<br>Il sourit gêné.  
>- On va faire quoi pendant une heure ? je demande.<br>- Mmmmh... On pourrait aller à la plage.  
>- Et si jamais on arrive en retard ? je demande en regardant ma montre.<br>- Pas de danger...

On part donc à la plage dans sa jolie petite voiture grise. J'avais pensé à m'acheter une voiture moi aussi mais j'ai capitulé auprès de mon père. Pour lui à part le bus tout est trop dangereux. Edward se gare sur la route et nous descendons jusqu'aux vagues.  
>- Tu as mis un très beau... pull, marmonne Edward en fixant le sable.<br>- Merci Ed' mais t'es pas obligé de me complimenter...  
>- Je sais que tu appréhendes la rentrée avec cette histoire...<br>- Oui, j'aurais dû rester avec vous cette soirée là...  
>- Je voudrais tellement que tu n'aies plus à souffrir... Autant de ton existence humaine...<br>- Je souffre moins depuis que je vous connais tout les trois. Et puis un jour, je deviendrais comme vous ! Une créature des ténèbres...  
>- Non, Bell's. On en a déjà parlé mainte et mainte fois.<br>- T'es trop craquant quand tu dis des choses comme ça ! je plaisante.  
>- Comme quoi ?<br>- Comme dans les livres que personnes n'arrive à lire à part toi !  
>Il sourit en observant les vagues s'écrasant sur le sable. Je le regarde, il est si mignon avec ses petits yeux cernés.<br>- Tu sens mauvais, lâche-t-il soudain.  
>- Ben... Heu... J'ai... Plus d'eau chez moi...<br>- Si tu veux tu pourras venir chez moi cet après-midi prendre une douche.  
>- Je pue à ce point ? je demande gênée.<br>Il m'attrape par la taille et m'envoie dans l'eau sans effort. L'eau est glacée, transperce mes vêtements se prend dans mes cheveux, me pique les yeux. Je hais Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapitre 2: On voit ta culotte !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Musique écoutée: Three Days Grace - Pain

**L**orsqu'on retourne à l'école, des élèves sont rassemblés en masse devant l'entrée du parking. Maintenant je pue la mer. Mes cheveux sont détrempés ainsi que mes vêtements. Edward regarde autour de la voiture. A tous les coups il essaye de sonder les pensées de nos camarades.  
>- Edward, je soupire. Tu crois que ça fait quoi aux gens ? Quand tu les fixes ?<br>- Ils pensent soit que suis fou ou soit que je craque pour eux.  
>- Oh mon dieu, même les garçons ?<br>- Bien sûr, dit-il en me regardant comme si c'était une évidence.  
>Alors que j'ouvre la portière une fille bourre dedans, me coinçant le pied. Et tout ça pour aller voir ce que font tous les gens.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je m'énerve en sortant de la voiture.  
>Edward se dirige vers la foule, je le suis tant bien que mal, mais avec ses grandes jambes je suis vite semée. Quel curieux...<br>Un fois rejoint, je grimpe sur son dos.  
>- Moi aussi, je veux voir ! je clame en m'accrochant à sa tête, les jambes autours de sa taille de pierre.<br>Mes genoux cognant contre ses bras, l'intérieur de mes cuisses râpant contre ses hanches, mes coudes s'écorchant contre ses clavicules dures... Je souffre... Mais je veux savoir ! Je ne fais pas un mètre quatre-vingt, moi !  
>- Bella, tu vas te faire mal !<br>- Trop tard...  
>- Bella, les gens se foutent de toi...<br>- Alors, ça ce n'est pas gentil, je marmonne. Je voudrais bien les y voir...  
>- On voit ta culotte ! s'exclame Edward en me ramenant devant lui d'un coup de bras.<br>Oh mon dieu. Quelle position gênante... Me voilà dans les bras d'un superbe vampire, les jambes autour de lui et...  
>- Hum... Edward...<br>Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'est cette chose qui durcit à son entre-jambes. Mon dieu.  
>- Je n'y peux rien..., s'excuse-t-il avant de me lâcher d'un coup.<br>Génial. J'adore finir le cul par terre. C'est ironique mais avec Edward Cullen c'est une habitude. Il m'a fait passer par une fenêtre en me donnant un coup de hanche un jour. C'était pour jouer, on faisait la danse de la victoire. Heureusement que la fenêtre était ouverte, qu'on était au rez-de-chaussée et que les buissons qui ont amortit ma chute n'étaient pas des ronces.  
>- Salaud ! JE VAIS LE RACONTER A JAKE ! je hurle.<br>Mais il n'écoute pas. On dirait qu'il a enfin réussi à voir l'objet qu'il convoite. Il est figé sur place. Soudain, il me ramasse et me prend par les épaules, s'abaissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de mon visage.  
>- Bella. Va rejoindre James. Il est dans sa voiture au fond de l'allée 3. Cours.<br>- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
>Il découvre les crocs.<br>- Oh, j'y vais tout de suite...  
>Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être... des vampires, ici ? Comment ça se peut ? Ils vivent quasiment tous à New York à cette saison... Et pourquoi Edward à l'air d'avoir si peur ?<br>- Bella ! crie James en sortant de sa voiture. Bella où tu cours comme ça ? Viens !  
>Et puis, comme Edward, il s'immobilise, les bras ouverts vers moi mais le regard fixé sur la foule plus loin.<br>- Tu restes avec moi.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Toi aussi tu es un v... vivant comme lui ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait si peur ?<br>- Ton odeur, chuchote-il. Elle risque de les attirer. Ecoute, on va rentrer, Cullen nous fera son rapport chez moi. En attendant, reste bien soit avec lui, moi ou Jake.  
>- D'accord...<br>Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules, je jette un dernier regard en arrière avant de me faire entrainer vers l'école.

- **C**ullen Edward, appelle la sous-directrice, tandis que tous les élèves de terminales sont entassés devant elle. Durango Mickaël.  
>Edward s'avance vers les autres élèves déjà appelés qui formaient une file devant la grande porte vitrée de la cafétéria. J'espère que je serais dans la classe d'Edward. James est déjà séparé de nous. Il est dans la deuxième classe. Avec un peu de chance, vu que celle-ci est l'avant dernière, je serais avec lui... Croise les doigts Bella...<br>- Salvatore Damon... Swan Bella...  
>Victoire ! Je suis avec Edward Cullen, l'âme torturé de mon cœur. Son regard perdu m'aurait manqué sinon...<br>Je le rejoins en courant presque... quelque chose derrière moi me pousse presqu'à fuir, j'ignore ce que ça peut-être, mais ça me fait froid dans le dos. Je n'ose même pas me retourner pour vérifier, je fixe Edward qui regarde derrière moi. Il a les sourcils froncés, c'est clair qu'il s'inquiète. Je reconnaitrais cette mimique parmi toutes, tellement elle lui est personnelle.  
>Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il me regarde que je me sens enfin en sécurité.<p>

**J**e me suis assise avec Edward, au tout dernier banc près de la fenêtre. Celui ou on peut parler sans trop se faire repérer.  
>- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que t'avais tantôt ? je lui demande, impatiente.<br>- Chez James.  
>- Edward, je le supplie.<br>Il prend une feuille de bloc et écrit d'un coup de crayon si rapide que je l'ai à peine vu bouger : « C'est trop dangereux. »  
>- J'en ai marre d'être la petite humaine à qui on cache tout..., je soupire.<br>- Bella, tu es plus que ça...  
>Il me sourit timidement puis braque son regard sur un nouveau plus loin. Celui-ci se retourne.<br>- Oh mon dieu, Edward, je souffle.  
>C'est comme lorsque j'ai vu Edward pour la première fois, mon cœur bat tellement fort que je le sens dans tout mon corps, il est d'une beauté à mourir... à se laisser faire tuer... Je n'ai presque plus de souffle, tout se mélange, la peur, le désir, j'ai envie de fuir, de l'embrasser... Il a un regard si perçant qu'il pourrait me consumer...<br>- Monsieur, est-ce qu'on peut sortir ? j'entends Edward demander.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Isabella ne se sent pas bien...  
>Je le sentis me soulever et m'emmener en dehors de la classe mais mon regard ne pouvait quitter celui du nouveau. Je me sentais en dehors de mon corps. Son teint livide était fantasmagorique, il me faisait froid dans le dos pour autant que je me sois habituée à celui d'Edward et de James.<p>

**C**e n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir que je me sens mieux.  
>- Bella, s'inquiète Edward après m'avoir déposée sur l'appui de fenêtre du couloir. Est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? Bella répond !<br>Il triture mon visage, le sien à cinq centimètre du miens.  
>- Je vais mieux, ça va... Je vais... C'était quoi ça ? je m'écrie en me rendant compte que j'étais prête à offrir mon corps à cet inconnu.<br>- C'est un vampire. Il a peut-être voulu t'hypnotiser... Ecoute, reste avec moi, il ne t'arrivera plus rien.  
>- Comment ça se peut ? Tu es incapable de lire dans mes pensées mais il arrive à m'embrouiller...<br>- Tu es peut-être entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui, lâche-t-il, perfide.  
>Il est trop mignon quand il est jaloux. J'adore.<br>- Je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse d'un type qui pourrait vouloir mon sang plus qu'une mousse au chocolat, je susurre près de son oreille.  
>Son regard me sonde, il a sa mimique torturée. Je le vois déglutir tandis qu'il est toujours penché sur moi, mon visage entre ses doigts. Il entre-ouvre les lèvres sans doute pour me dire quelque chose. Mais j'y pense, les yeux de l'autre vampire était bleus !<br>- Hey, les yeux de ce type sont bleus ! Comment ça se fait ?  
>Il soupire avec un regard lassé puis s'écarte de moi.<br>- Allez, on y va, ronchonne-t-il en partant.  
>- Et où ? je m'exclame.<br>Il ne veut pas me faire retourner près de ce dingue tout de même ?


	3. Chapitre 3: Je veux un copain!

Musique écoutée: Ellektra - Real Love

**E**dward se retourne vers moi. Il me scrute de son regard torturé.  
>- Arrête de me faire ton regard sexy, Edward Cullen, je vais finir par me donner à toi, je plaisante en mettant le dos de la main sur mon front, d'un air dramatique.<br>Il rougit en soupirant. Il m'attrape le bras et me murmure à l'oreille.  
>- Ne fais attention qu'à moi et il ne pourra rien te faire.<br>- D'accord, je marmonne un peu désarçonnée.  
>Il ouvre la porte et nous entrons. Il me cache le nouveau. Tant mieux, parce que je crois qu'au fond de moi j'ai envie de le regarder juste pour voir comment il fait...<br>Une fois assit je prends mon crayon tout à fait beau, pour l'admirer. C'est James qui me l'a donné ! C'est trop chou ! Bon, ok, j'avoue, je l'ai peut-être piqué dans sa boîte à outils qu'il a laissé traîner dans mon garage...  
>- Bella ! rouspète Edward qui se penche d'avant en arrière.<br>Pourquoi il fait ça ? Il fait l'autiste ?  
>- Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un abruti, c'est toi qui te penche dans tous les sens pour le voir !<br>- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute !  
>- Si. Tu n'as qu'à pas te laisser séduire si vite !<br>Son ton est cassant, blessant. Bien sûr avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, la sonnerie retentit. Il se lève et s'enfuit presque. Je rêve où il me laisse à la merci de ce psychopathe ? Autant me livrer direct à Hannibal, hein, Cullen !  
>- Bonjour, souffle une voix derrière moi.<br>Je continue à marcher, rien n'est plus intéressant que les motifs du carrelage du couloir. Un brun, un jaune, un brun, un jaune... Ils doivent faire 5 centimètre carrés... Ha en fait ça forme des diagonales ! Trop fort !  
>- BONJOUR ! répète l'individu bouffeur de gens.<br>Un carré, deux carrés, trois carrés...  
>- Bella, pourquoi tu me nies ? s'étonne la voix.<br>Je me retourne.  
>- Mike !<br>- Ben oui ! Tu croyais que c'était qui ?  
>- Désolée, je... Comment tu vas ? Bien ces vacances ? Bon, là je dois y aller ! Ciao ciao !<br>A choisir entre Big Foot et Mike Newton, je choisi Big Foot. Mike est trop lourd... Il fait des déclarations d'amour chaque mois à une fille différente. Laisse tomber, Mike, très peu pour moi...  
>Je m'éloigne à pas de géant dans le couloir. Je dois retrouver un de mes gardes du corps avant de me faire violer ou bouffer. Edward ? Jacob ? James ? Un ami ? Youhou ? Parfois je me trouve seule au monde...<br>- Elena ! appelle un type devant moi.  
>La fille se retourne. Je vais faire une dépression. Le garçon l'embrasse. Moi aussi je veux un copain ! Je ronchonne en serrant mon cahier contre ma poitrine. Je sors du bâtiment, littéralement dégoutée. Si je retrouve le nouveau je m'offre à lui... Je lui offre mon sang, quoi... Je ne suis pas une fille de petite vertu moi !<br>J'aperçois Jake appuyé sur le capot de la Volvo d'Edward.  
>- Tu as déjà jeté ton dévolu sur un mauvais garçon, se moque James depuis la voiture d'à côté quand je pose mon sac contre sa roue et jette mon cahier sur son siège passager.<br>Je me doute bien qu'Edward s'est empressé de tout leur raconter. Il est où d'ailleurs ?  
>- C'est pas marrant ! Edward n'a pas été sympa ! je râle en mettant mes mains congelées sous le T-shirt de Jake qui ne tressaillit même pas.<br>- Il l'a dit. Mais il n'a pas pensé que tu pourrais penser à Galloway..., le défend Jake.  
>- Mais toi oui, puisque tu viens d'en parler...<br>- Bella, sois pas fâchée contre lui, il va s'excuser... Il a seulement peur, me rassure James qui est sorti de sa voiture.  
>Il me prend dans ses bras et me colle un baiser dans mon cou. Depuis qu'Edward et lui ont dépassé leur envie de sucer mon sang, j'ai tout à fait confiance en eux. Même si James me renifle à l'instant même.<br>- Tu n'as plus pris de douche depuis quand ? Tu sens la moule...  
>- C'est Edward qui m'a jetée à l'eau ce matin...<br>Il me sourit en remettant mes cheveux correctement.  
>- Tu es toute décoiffée, Bell's, rigole-t-il. Tu devrais voir ta tête... Allez, souris, petite fleur !<br>- Je n'ai pas envie... J'ai peur...  
>- En parlant de ça, marmonne Jake en se levant. Rentre dans la voiture, Bella, James te ramène.<br>- Et toi ? je m'inquiète.  
>- Je reste un peu, dit-il évasivement. Je dois faire un truc avec Edward...<br>- Bon, d'accord. On se retrouve chez moi ?  
>- Je te sonne si je ne peux pas...<br>- D'accord, je bredouille un peu triste tandis que James me jette quasiment dans la voiture.  
>Le retour se fait en silence. Les garçons me cachent quelque chose... Et s'ils avaient décidés de tuer le nouveau ? Non, impossible, ils ne sont pas comme ça...<br>- A moins que...  
>- De quoi ? questionna James.<br>- Vous préparez un mauvais coup avec les deux autres !  
>- Mais non...<br>- Pourquoi vous ne voulez rien me dire ?  
>- Parce que !<br>- Mais pourquoi ?  
>- Bella, c'est trop dangereux !<br>- James, dis-moi ! Je ne supporte pas vos cachoteries de gamins !  
>- Bella, s'il te plait !<br>Soudain une silhouette se jeta devant la voiture.  
>- Arrête-toi! je hurle.<br>Mais la voiture part sur le côté de la route et les pneus crissent sur le macadam. Ma tête cogne contre la vitre, violemment...  
>- Bella ! s'inquiète James.<br>Je n'arrive pas à répondre, je me sens un peu dans le brouillard. Ma tête bourdonne… Oh un écureuil qui pousse une brouette... Brad Pitt ! Oh Brad, mon chéri ! Brad me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène sur un magnifique lit dans les Caraïbes...  
>- Bella, susurre-t-il à mon oreille.<br>Oh oui monsieur Pitt, je suis toute à vous... Rho quel goujat, il me secoue !  
>- Bella, réveille-toi !<br>- Muh ? James ? je m'étonne.  
>- Tu m'as fait peur, comment tu te sens ?<br>- J'ai mal à la tête...  
>- Tes fonctions vitales sont très faibles. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.<br>Il m'avait retirée de la voiture, mais m'y remet. Je m'endors pendant le trajet vers l'hôpital...

**L**orsque je me réveille, c'est sur un lit aux urgences. Il fait froid, gris, c'est nul.  
>- Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan ! me salue Carlisle, le père d'Edward.<br>- Salut Carlisle..., je grogne. Je pensais que j'allais me marier avec Brad Pitt, vous brisez tous mes rêves...  
>- Pardonne-moi, rigole-t-il. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Est-ce que tu as la nausée ?<br>- Non, ça va, j'ai juste super mal à la tête.  
>- C'est normal, James m'a dit que tu avais eu un gros choc...<br>- On peut le dire !  
>- Je te laisse y aller, alors. Si tu ressens des douleurs, tu m'appelles.<br>- Merci !  
>Je sors de la pièce un peu chancelante. James se lève du banc où il est assis et vient me soutenir.<br>- Je ne risque pas de mourir, James, je soupire. Carlisle à tout vérifié. Et si j'ai un problème j'irais le voir...  
>- On y va alors.<br>- Qu'est-ce que c'était cette chose que l'on a heurté ?  
>- Oh, un vulgaire corbeau...<p>

**A**rrivée chez moi, je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir du vestibule. Un magnifique œuf de pigeon a poussé à droite de mon front. Génial. Me voilà défigurée...  
>- Isabella Swan ! s'écrie quelqu'un en entrant par la porte d'entrée que je n'ai pas encore un le temps de fermer à clé comme me l'a recommandé James. Comme si ça allait arrêter un vampire...<br>J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir qui c'est que déjà, je suis happée par mon loup garou de meilleur ami.  
>- Tu te sens comment ? Tu n'as pas trop eu peur ? Qu'est-ce que Carlisle à dit ?<br>- Je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, Jake. Et je retournerai voir Carlisle si je ne me sens pas bien. Mais ça va.  
>- Tant mieux, soupire-t-il, soulagé.<br>- Les autres arrivent, on a été faire des courses pour toi. On doit te parler d'un truc.  
>Edward et James entrèrent avec des sacs à commissions.<br>- C'est gentil, je m'exclame en me jetant sur les sacs à peine posés sur la table de la cuisine.  
>- On t'a pris des fraises, du chocolat, des marshmallows, de la pâte à tartiner, du jus multi-fruits, des céréales au miel, des biscottes, énumère Jacob.<br>Je les embrasse tous en les remerciant vivement. C'est trop mignon de leur part !  
>- On est surtout venu pour te parler de quelque chose, me coupe Edward alors que j'ouvre la boite de céréales.<br>- De quoi ?  
>- De ce type qui t'as hypnotisée tantôt. C'est un vampire très puissant.<br>- Il risque de te faire du mal sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire, ajoute James.  
>- Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?<br>- Toi rien. Ce soir Jake reste dormir chez toi, tu passes la soirée chez Edward et demain matin, je vous emmène à l'école.  
>- James ! On ne pourra pas passer l'année comme ça !<br>- On n'a pas d'autres choix, on ignore d'où il vient, s'il est dangereux... On a voulu le retrouver après les cours mais il avait disparu.  
>- Et ce n'est pas tout, continua Jacob.<br>- Il n'est pas seul..., termina Edward à sa place.


	4. Chapitre 4: Tu es en danger

**Tu es en danger.**

**Musique écoutée:**_Katy Perry - The One That Got Away_

**L**es garçons semblent inquiets.  
>- Il est avec qui ? je demande.<br>- Avec un autre vampire, répond Jake.  
>- Vous deux aussi, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de si bizarre, je remarque.<br>- Oh, c'est vrai, il a juste essayé de t'hypnotiser ! s'énerve Edward. En cours ! Et imagine s'il avait réussi en dehors des cours ? Tu l'aurais laissé te vider de ton sang ?  
>- Edward, calme-toi, lui intima James.<br>Le vampire si sexy habituellement fulmine. Son visage est déformé par la colère. Il semble sortit de ses gonds, prêt à exploser.  
>- Pourquoi tu t'énerves, je demande simplement des explications, je bredouille.<br>- Pas besoins, tu dois juste comprendre que tu es en danger ! C'est tout !  
>- Bon, Edward, on se retrouvera tous à la fête de Leighton. En attendant, Laisse Bella se préparer, ordonne James.<br>- De quelle fête tu parles ? je m'informe.  
>Il sourit de toutes ses dents.<br>- J'ai une invitation ! s'exclame-t-il. La plus grosse fête de la rentrée, le rendez-vous à ne pas rater !  
>- Je ne peux pas y aller, je suis défigurée, je lui fais remarquer en montrant mon front.<br>- Allez, prend un antidouleur, et viens avec nous, Bell's.  
>- J'vais mourir si je fais ça ! Avec l'alcool, j'vais y rester !<br>- Bon, alors laisse faire l'alcool ! s'enthousiasme Jake.  
>- Non, j'ai pas trop envie de sortir...<br>- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? s'exclame James. Miss Bière ne veut pas sortir ? Tu as vraiment reçu un coup sur la tête !  
>Jake prend son téléphone et compose un numéro.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>- Bonjour Renée ! C'est Jake ! Est-ce que Bella peut sortir avec nous ce soir ?... On sera de retour pour minuit dix !... Merci !<br>Quels gamins. Puisque je n'ai plus le choix...  
>- Allez, tu vas avec Edward, il t'emmène chez lui. Il paraitrait qu'il t'ait promis une douche ? fit James en me jetant un regard interrogateur.<br>- Oui, je marmonne en regardant Edward.  
>- Allez, on y va alors.<p>

Une fois dans la voiture avec Edward, le silence est plombant. Il fixe la route et fait du 10 km/h, ce qui est de la part d'Edward, très rare.  
>- Allez, Edward, je susurre. Ne sois pas fâché ! C'est toi mon petit vampire de prédilection...<br>- Tu te crois drôle ? grogne-t-il.  
>Il a les sourcils froncés mais j'aperçois un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Je lui pince la joue.<br>- Alors, petite estropiée, tu as pris quoi comme vêtements pour la fête ? Alors, laisse-moi deviner... Un débardeur décolleté, un jeans serrant, des converse...  
>- Eh bien, non. J'ai pris ma robe noire à étoiles vertes. Celle qu'on à acheter pour rigoler à Jacksonville...<br>- C'est un peu... sexy, non ?  
>- Je sais pas, mais je voulais un truc spécial... Et puis si Alice voyait que j'avais pris un jeans pour une fête, j'étais bonne pour une robe rose bonbon...<br>- Elle n'est pas là, m'avoue-t-il. Elle est à New York avec Jasper, Rosalie et Emmet. Ils ne sont pas revenus depuis les vacances, j'ignore ce qui rend New York si intéressant.  
>- Pour Alice, je pencherais pour les boutiques, je rigole.<br>Il me sourit.

Une fois chez lui, je cours presque dans la salle de bain, me déshabille, utilise tout les gels douche qui tombent sous ma main. C'est tellement bon de se sentir propre !  
>- Bella, tu comptes rester longtemps ? me demande le vampire à travers la porte.<br>- Ben... , je ferme le robinet. J'ai fini !  
>- C'est pas trop tôt ! Je peux entrer prendre ma chemise ?<br>- Une seconde !  
>J'enfile rapidement mes sous-vêtements et ma robe.<br>- Voilà !  
>Il ouvre la porte et se glisse à l'intérieur.<br>- Tu as un mélange d'odeur assez spécial...  
>- Tant que je ne sens plus la moule, je n'ai aucun problème ! je plaisante.<br>Il me dévisage.  
>- Je rigolais, Edwarnouchet. C'est une Bla-gue, j'articule.<br>- Mais tu sais, tu puais vraiment, me charrie-t-il.  
>Je lui envoie une serviette au visage pour le punir. Vilain chaton... Et sexy le chaton... avec son sourire en coin... Bon, où est mon maquillage ?<br>- Tu devrais te dépêcher, James nous prend dans 10 minutes.  
>- Je n'ai plus qu'à me maquiller.<br>Je prends rapidement ma trousse met du crayon de l'eye-liner et du fard à paupière noir, un peu de blush et de gloss.  
>- Et tes cheveux ? me demande-t-il après m'avoir observée tout au long de mes étapes.<br>- Ils sècheront, j'm'en fous un peu, en fait...  
>Il me scrute davantage.<br>- S'il te plait, Edward, ne me bouffe pas maintenant, attend au moins la fin de la fête.  
>- Désolé si je te fais peur.<br>- Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.  
>- Ils sont là, annonce-t-il en sortant.<br>Je le suis jusqu'à l'entrée, enfile mes converses rouges parce qu'elles sont toute petées et que, c'est quand même sur la plage que se passe cette fête ! Faut pas pousser bobonne dans les orties.

James met encore sa musique à fond dans la voiture, on a droit à Akon pour nous exploser les oreilles... J'adore, vraiment... Jake et lui chante dessus, Edward derrière avec moi rigole, tout comme moi. James à l'air très enthousiaste. Il a même opté pour le petit marcel hyper sexy, rien que sur lui, qui montre ses jolis tatouages sur ses biceps. Alors prévu dans son lit ce soir... Alison, Brittany, Bridget, Kelly,...  
>Lorsqu'on approche de la plage, on aperçoit déjà quelques personnes entrain de vomir, un énorme groupe qui danse près de la sono installée dans des camionnettes. Je descends de la voiture en regrettant directement d'avoir mis cette robe si courte et si décolletée. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise mais Jake passe un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules.<br>Une scène à été installée entre les camionnettes où des projecteurs multicolores illuminent les danseurs.  
>- Oh, regarde James, il y a une jolie blonde là-bas, elle a l'air de t'attendre..., plaisante James en montrant une des abeilles de l'école.<br>Elle fait partie de l'équipe des pom-pom girls, bien sûr, sinon ce ne serait pas aussi marrant...  
>- Je suis désolé, Bell's, mais j'dois y aller, cette fille m'a lancé des petits sourires adorables toute la journée, en cours, s'excuse-t-il en s'en allant.<br>- Et mon sourire à moi ? je crie. Il est pas adorable ? JAKE !  
>- Si, magnifique même ! répond James à sa place en s'éloignant lui aussi.<br>- Je me ferais bouffer, ce sera votre faute ! je râle.  
>- Mais non, Edward s'est dévoué pour te surveiller !<br>Je suis dégoutée. Je voulais Jacob moi... Je le trouve trop sexy avec son petit T-shirt gris et son slim bleu... Jacob, reviens ici...  
>- Bien, je déclare. Allons nous bourrer la gueule.<br>- D'accord !

La soirée est bien avancée, j'ai moins mal à ma bosse, je me sens bien mieux. Nous sommes avec d'autres gens de notre ancienne classe, devant une camionnette vert bouteille. Les garçons ont mit de la musique et les bières coulent à flots... Santé !  
>- Edward, t'es mignon, mais Jake me manque..., je soupire contre son oreille.<br>- Il doit sûrement être avec sa copine je sais pas heu..., grogne le vampire.  
>- Han oui ! Je vois c'est où ! je lâche avant d'éclater de rire et de m'effondrer sur ses jambes.<br>- Bella, t'es bourrée, rigole Edward en essayant de me relever.  
>- Ouais, et toi aussi !<br>- Vous vous mettrez ensemble quand vous deux ? demande Tyler.  
>- Heu, jamais ! je réponds en rigolant.<br>- Allez, vous mentez, on sait que vous en mourrez d'envie !  
>Alors là, même saoule, je me sens mal à l'aise. Edward c'est mon pote, rien d'autre... Et où est Jake bon sang ?<br>- Je vais voir après Jake, j'annonce à Edward.  
>- Ok, répond-il<p>

Les gens se bousculent, me bousculent, ils dansent et moi je tourne. Je me perd, où je suis, qui je cherche ? Je regarde autour de moi sans savoir vraiment ce que je vois. Soudain, un visage se décolle de tout le reste. Il est là.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne pense pas continuer à mettre de suite si je n'ai pas de commentaire (ce qui est logique parce que c'est comme si elle n'était pas lue.)<strong>


End file.
